User blog:Pinkachu/New Maps, New Zone, New Instances
Carbine Studios has announced that the latest update is ready and will hit the servers very soon. This update will feature two new chapters of content, Mystery of the Genesis Prime and Journey to OMNIcore-1. Also new to the Wiki is our Interactive Maps! More on that in a minute. The Defile is a brand new zone for level 50 players. Battling against The Strain, you’ll finally discover the secrets of Drusera, The Entity, the Eldan and how they’re all related to Planet Nexus, secrets that you’ve been slowly uncovering from the start of WildStar. Here is a brief overveiw of what you will find there. The Sonic Plaza – One of the first area’s you visit in the Defile, and where your faction has made camp to study the power of Exinite. If you’re a solo player who loves Quests, Path Missions and Lore then this is an area for you. The Siege of the Lightspire – A gigantic monster called Isigrol the Dreadwatcher is on the warpath and set to bring the Lightspire tumbling down. You’ll need to team up with a big group of adventurers to take him on in a 20 player Public Event called Siege of the Lightspire. The Black Focus – If you’re more interested in saving the planet with a small group of chums, and are up for some 5+ player world content, the Black Focus is the place to go. Players be taking on Koral the Defiler and his plans to corrupt a Primal Focus to infect all of Nexus with the Strain.The Strain Maw – Find the Strain Maw and jump on into its mouth. Doing so will reward you with new areas to explore and a ton of cool Path content, Datacubes, and more inside the belly of the beast. The Tainted Gardens – Ruled by Syra, Queen of the Direweb, The Tainted Gardens is an arachnophobes nightmare full of quests to keep you busy. But you won’t just be stomping spiders this time, you’ll be working for them to help rescue some allies. To learn more about the “must-see” places in The Defile, visit WildStar Online . Just as you thought you had everything solved, your path opens up an even more epic story as Journey to OMNICore-1 introduces you into the galaxy-spanning Nexus Saga. This journey was designed specifically for the solo player (such as myself) and it gives you a way to experiance the story without the need to raid. Kudos to Carbine, I say. It comes with a new design and more voice overs. Here is a direct quote from Carbine Studios: :"Starting with Journey to OMNICore-1, NPCs will be fully voiced, making the story easier to digest and more immersive. Our top-notch cinematics team has been hard at work providing even more great video content in this update, making the story come alive with some of our best cinematic scenes to date. And you’ll have multiple ways to experience the story, with branching paths and choices along the way that yield different loot, datacubes and information depending on what paths you take. You’ll want to play through this update multiple times (did we mention it’s repeatable) to experience all there is to see." So there you have it. The news we have all been waiting for! The megadrop is finally on the horizon. Oh and just in case you haven't been following, Chad Moore is still answering questions on WildStar Loremageddon. Here is a link to Part 3, Cassians and Exile. Now on to cool things for the wikia! Raylan13 has been busy hiding in a Chua hubble and working on Interactive Maps for us. Wikia Maps is something fairly new and it's a pretty cool tool. These maps will be posted in our zone page and I encourage everyone to check them out. They are very highly detailed and cover items you may not have found such as Datacubes, Journals and known locations for Rare Mobs. If you notice something missing, let us know. As always, we are looking for editors. Please come help us out. As information changes (patches and updates) the information in the wikia needs to be changed as well and it's a tough job to be handled by just a few people. If you love the game and you enjoy writing at all, we need your help! Not sure how to edit? Please ask! We have policies and editing guides already in place and all of those can be accessed in the Community secion of the Navigation at the top of any page but don't be afraid to leave us a message on our talk walls as well and we will help you out as quickly as possible. Most of my initial learning came from trial and error and knowing that anything done, can be undone, so don't be afraid you will make a mistake and not be able to fix it. If you have questions about the drop, the maps or on how to edit, please feel free to leave a message here or on my wall. We are happy to help. Thanks! Category:Blog posts